


New Appartment

by LGLWardy



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGLWardy/pseuds/LGLWardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason surprised Piper so Piper gave him a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Appartment

Piper POV:

"Where are we going?" I whined, "somewhere.. We're nearly there" Jason replied. He had a surprise for me and he was leading me to it, blindfolded. "Can I take this off yet?" I whined again, he laughed "not yet princess" he said before kissing my cheek, I heard a rattle and Jason's hands left mine, "Jason? Where'd you go?" I asked trying to feel for him, "don't worry I'm right here" he said taking my hands again. He stepped back, "ok you can take it off" he said. I removed the material, we stood in a New York apartment, it had a great view of The Empire State Building, it was decorated with cool modern furniture and everything.

I squealed and jumped on him, "I can't believe you Sparky!!" I cried as he lifted me with strong arms, he chuckled and stared up at me with loving eyes. His electric blue eyes sparkled with happiness, his strong jawline with a thin layer of blonde hair growing, his white dazzling smile, his scar just above his upper lip. I giggled and he brought me back down taking my lips prisoner to his. 

In his arms I felt like nothing could hurt me, I leaned close as I returned his kiss. He kicked the door shut with his foot before deepening the kiss, his hand on my hips pulling me close the other cupped my cheek, "Jase" I moaned, he smirked kissing me harder, I felt a burning down below. I ran my fingers through his styled hair making it messy but neither of us cared, I grabbed tufts desperate for more, I wanted him so bad. 

Without breaking the kiss I wrapped my legs around his waist, he supported my bum and carried me to what was our bedroom, he lowered me down carefully still kissing, I broke away to gasp for air and watched him as he smirked running his hands through his one smart hair. I but my lip and beckoned him closer, he placed his hands either side of me, staring down at me with lust, he crashed his lips on mine, I arched my hips as his hands felt down my body. 

My hands found their way to his belt, I undid his belt feverishly, and tore his jeans off, he stepped out of them whilst nipping at my bottom lip sexily, he knelt over me and pulled away teasingly, I whimpered my lips feeling cold despite it being summer, he slowly undid my skinny jeans, taking his time greatly deposited how bad he wanted me. I groaned impatiently as he peeled them off and tossed them aside, he pulled his tshirt up over his head, my breath caught in my throat as I saw a perfectly flat strong arms and an irrestibly hot 6 pack. He took the opportunity to once again kiss me hard, his hands crawled up under my shirt, "Jason" I growled, "do you want me?" He asked smirking as he carefully removed my shirt too, "so bad" I gasped. 

My hands felt his body, strong and muscular, I pulled his body on mine, my legs wrapping around him, my hands in his hair, "kiss me" I begged, my lips kissed his with fire. I was always taught in Cherokee culture woman stayed pure until marriage, my father always told me to follow traditions, to wait, but honestly in this moment of love I couldn't care less. Jason groaned as his boxers became even more unbareably tight, I palmed the bulge through the material, his hands undid my braid and slid down my pants, his finger touched me and I shivered with anticipation. His lips moving down and kissing along my jaw line before he started biting my neck, I tilted my head back giving him more clearance I squirmed under him the tension down below building, I couldn't wait. "Sparrrrr-" I moaned as he bit into the soft flesh harder, I needed him but my voice wouldn't work. He rubbed his length against my bare leg, "I- Jase- please- I need to" I gasped, he smirked, stopping for a moment before sucking at the mark he was leaving, if felt amazing. 

His hands clammy, he slipped his hand out and removing the material covering me, "Jase please- I can't- take me right here now" I moaned his lips left my neck and he removed his boxers, "hurry Sparky" I moaned, "Pipes" he breathed, his lips connected with mine once more before he thrust in, tension burned, I clenched my fists and broke away crying out in pain, "Piper-" he said looking at me with guilty eyes, "keep going" I whispered tears pooling at the bottom of my eyes, he went slower watching me with concern and guilt, it hurt him knowing he was causing me such pain. I moved my hips experimentally and the pain died immediately, an overwhelming feeling of pleasure rolled through me. 

"Oh gods" I moaned, he grinned again, and started to thrust in rymically. The bed hit the wall and our loud moans broke the silence. Me and Jason for the first time made love and I loved every second of it. We fucked hard for several minutes before I reached my edge and we collapsed from the exhaustion of it, "I love you" he said weakly, "I love you more" I replied back, and with Jason still deep inside me I fell asleep in the arms of my lover.


End file.
